iSaved Demi And Selena
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: "Demi is that you?" A voice called from behind the singer's back. As she turned around, she was stunned at the young teenage girl that was looking back at her.
1. Chapter 1

iSaved Demi and Selena.

Friends were important to Demi. They really were. She needed her support group in order to keep her grounded. Keep her from letting the fame get to her head, making her think that she was untouchable.

So when she heard that Seattle was one of the cities on her tour route, she was ecstatic. She immediately jumped at the opportunity to call one of her earliest child hood friends. Someone that she's long since lost contact with, but never forgot.

As she stepped off the airplane and walked to the baggage claim area, she looked through the sea of people, searching for that familiar face. The child hood image of her old friend drifted towards her mind as a smile spread across her lips.

"Demi is that you?" A voice called from behind the singer's back. As she turned around, she was stunned at the young teenage girl that was looking back at her.

The previous image of her child hood friend had been replaced with a young sophisticated beautiful girl. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be the same person that she knew in the past.

The girl she knew wore her hair in pig tails, had geeky braces in her teeth and chubby cheeks, almost like a chipmunk harvesting nuts for the winter. Instead she was looking back at a slender petite figure, dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a multi colored t-shirt.

In deed, her friend had come a long way.

"Carly? Oh my god, Carly Shay? I can't believe it's you." Demi squealed happily as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

The brunette mimicked the same gesture as she embraced the rock star in her arms giggling happily.

"Demi, it's been so long. It's so good to see you again" The web show host temporarily dropped her hands to the side as she took in the site of her long time friend. She'd see Demi Lovato before through magazines and interviews, but this was the first time in nine years that she had seen her face to face.

"God you look so good Demi!"

"So do you!" Demi replied back, picking up her bags from the carousel. Seeing her old friend brought back a lot of pleasant memories from the days of their younger years. It was almost enough to make the singer forget all the crap that had happened between her and Selena for the past year.

"So? Are there any hot hook you care to share with your old pal?" Carly asked the rock star, hooking her arm in Demi's. Demi merely smirked at Carly's comment.

"There will be plenty of time for that later."

As the two girls walked out of the airport terminal, they were suddenly ambushed by a group of photographers, taking snap shots of the two girls.

"Hey Demi, who's the new girl?"

"Is she Selena's replacement?"

Random questions came flying at the two girls as she just ducked her head and ignored the oncoming flashes. Demi was use to this by now. She was use to the constant stalking of paparazzi's and random reporters. But Carly wasn't.

She wasn't use to having her private space invaded by a bunch of leaches who were trying to ride the coat tails of certain celebrities. But one question caught her off guard.

Was she Selena's replacement? What the hell did they mean by that? As she was about to ask her friend, Demi just bobbed Carly's head down, avoiding the flashing lights.

"Just keep looking forward." Demi whispered to her startled friend. Carly merely nodded as she walked towards the parking lot with Demi in tow.

Away from the prying eyes of the press, Demi had a laugh filled reunion with Carly's older brother Spencer.

"Dems, What up girl?" the older Shay sibling shouted out enveloping Demi in a big brotherly hug. Demi giggled happily feeling her body lift from the ground as she felt herself spinning around in Spencer's arms.

"Not much. Managing to stay out of trouble. You?" she asked. The sculptor merely shrugged and waved his hand.

"You know me. I'm a choir boy."

"Yeah right." Carly scoffed mockingly, which earned her a playful shove from her older brother.

"Come on, let's head back. I've got Spaghetti tacos just waiting to be inhaled." The older brother stated, helping demi with her bags.

During the ride back to their apartment complex, Carly's mind was surrounded by the question the photographer was asking. Did something happen between Demi and Selena that caused them to stop talking? The same Selena Gomez that was always joined at Demi's hip?

Carly wasn't about ask right now, since Demi and Spencer seemed to be engaged in a rather intricate discussion about which was the better snack food; Beef Jerky or Fat Cakes.

But her interest was certainly peaked at this point.

Sam leaned her head back in extacy as she popped in another piece of cheese in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as the combination of cheese and grapes exploded over her taste buds. While enjoying her snack, she propped her foot back up on Carly's coffee table, reveled in her culinary wonderland.

"So what do you think Sam?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind her.

The blond haired teenager merely groaned in frustration as her moment of snack food bliss was rudely interrupted. She turned her head to the young male teenager who held up two different colored polo t-shirts.

"Does it really matter Fredweird? You still look like a nub." She replied nonchalantly popping another cracker into her mouth before washing it down with a tall glass of wahoo punch.

"ha ha ha. You're soooo Funny." Freddie replied back sardonically.

"But seriously, which one of these do you think Demi would like?" He asked hopefully once more switching between the two shirts.

Sam took notice of Freddie's behavior and the need to impress the Disney celebrity that would soon be gracing their apartment. The blonde suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter as she figured out what Freddie was up to.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously serious? You're trying to impress Demi Lovato? The Demi Lovato?" Sam asked again, her voice laced with boisterous laughter while Freddie just narrowed his gaze on the giggling blonde.

"What? It could happen."

"Oh yeah sure!" Sam continued her ridicule "Nerdy tech geeks always gets her hot!"

Freddie just scoffed as he walked towards the bathroom area to change. Opting for the blue polo shirt, he slipped it over his head as he walked back out towards the living room area.

"I can't believe it. We're actually going to meet Demi Lovato!" The iCarly tech producer exclaimed happily, sitting down on the reclining arm chair adjacent to the sofa.

"How come Carly never told us she new someone famous?"

The blond friend shrugged her shoulders as her fingers pressed down on the TV remote switching through random channels.

"I dunno. Maybe she doesn't want her to know that she's friends with a dorkwad like you." Sam let out another giggle as she flipped to the cartoon station, her attention devoted to the current episode of Girly Cow. Turning towards the once again offended Freddie Benson, Sam's facial features softened. Giving their tech producer a break, she decided to actually play nice...for now.

"Carly was never to brag. You know how she is, humility is a trait she likes to wear on her sleeve."

"But still...you know how awesome it would be if we could get Demi Lovato on iCarly?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement. As much as she disagreed and fought with Freddie, she couldn't but concur with his idea of having a huge teenage celebrity on their web show.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted as the front door to the Shay's apartment opened up. Spencer walked through the threshold with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys, guess who I found hanging by out front door!" He then gestured for Carly and her friend to enter.

As soon as Demi walked through the door with Carly's arm looped through her's she was immediately greeted by Carly's two friends. She felt right at home.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The dinner went along quite smoothly. The homely atmosphere was a change of pace from the setting she was use to. Rarely did she have time to sit down with a home cooked meal. It was either dinner at some fancy restaurant or picking up something quick from an In and Out burger and eating it on the road.

But this was a nice change for her. It's been forever since she had some of Spencer's Spaghetti Tacos. It was a reminder of the simple things in life she missed.

"Well here it is. It's not much, but this is where the magic happens." Carly said, giving Demi the tour of her iCarly studio.

Demi was in awe when she walked inside of the iCarly web studio. The amount of detail that went into the atmosphere of the web show studio was almost professional like. She amazed that Carly and Spencer managed to turn their upstairs attic into a full fledged working web show setting.

"Carly...this is amazing. ? I mean I'm actually standing in the iCarly studio!"

Demi replied with enthusiasm while running her hands along some of the props that were placed around the makeshift studio.

"Yep that's right Dems. Be amazed. Be VERY amazed." Sam chimed in from behind taking another bite of her red licourish rope.

The Disney star just smiled and shook her head at Sam's antics. 'Oh to be a bottomless pit' Demi thought to herself. Seeing Sam inhale four spaghetti tacos and two root beer floats yet still have room for a long rope of sugary candy was certainly a sight to behold.

"I'm so proud of you Carly. You and your friends have created something amazing. You should be proud of yourself."

The Brunette merely blushed at Demi's compliment. Even though they're childhood friends, Carly always felt that Demi casts a rather large shadow over her. Even before she was famous, Demi's natural showmanship ship and talent made her standout from her friends.

Hearing that Demi was proud of her really made Carly's heart grow two sizes larger.

"That really means a lot to me Demi...I appreciate it."

"Speaking of which..." Sam interrupted the two girls as she wrapped her arm around Demi's shoulder in a friendly fashion.

"How would you..." the blonde pointed her finger at the Disney actress. "Like to be the first Disney corporate product on iCarly?"

Demi giggled at Sam's request while Carly merely shook her head.

"Sam come on. Demi's gonna be busy. She doesn't have time to..."

"I'd love to." The Disney actress replied happily. "I mean you'd have to be crazy to pass up a chance to be in iCarly."

"Told ya she'd do it." Sam replied smugly taking another bit from her candied rope.

"Demi...that's so awesome! Thank you so much!" The brunette happily responded

wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Aww. Can't you just feel the love in this room?" Sam Chided as she joined her friends in their little group hug, nearly suffocating both Demi and Carly.

Carly and Demi spent the rest of the night sharing stories with each other. Demi would share some of her Hollywood gossip with the web show host, who was dating who, who got caught doing and so forth, while Carly filled Demi in with the rest of the details of her life.

As Carly just finished telling her friend about the experience she had when stepping into a professional right with a real MMA fight, Demi burst into a fit of giggles.

It was hard to imagine her own Carly Shay getting into a fight let alone getting into the ring with a pro fighter.

"No way, you must have been scared!" Demi shook her head, still giggling from Carly's story.

"I was. I mean I don't think I've seen anyone that mad at me before. I thought Shelby was going to kill me."

Demi nodded her head as she brought her knee closer to her chest, Carly may not have been as famous as Demi was, but she had quite a few stories. Some of which made Demi's own life experiences seem tame by comparison.

"You've lived some life Carly Shay."

The Brunette merely shrugged at Demi's statement as she leaned back on their large sofa.

"Probably no where near as exciting as yours and Selena's."

The smile from Demi's face dropped as Carly mentioned Selena's name. As she played with the straw that stuck out of her Soda can, her mind replayed their recent fight that lead to their rather ugly break up.

Voices screamed, harsh words were thrown at each other, tears were shed, it was probably one of the worst moments in Demi's life. She still winced at the mere mention at the sound of the Latina's name.

Carly noticed the sudden change in Demi's demeanor and inwardly cursed at herself for bringing up such a sore subject.

"Demi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

The redhead just waved her hand at her friend. She shook her head dismissing Carly's attempt at an apology.

"It's OK Carly. It's fine really..."

Carly nodded silently, looking back at her now sullen friend. She didn't know the details about what happened between Demi and Selena. What little she heard were from tabloid articles and unreliable news sites, which she pretty much brushed off as a rumor.

But now looking at Demi's sad face, it was clear to her that it was more than just a fictional fabrication.

And now Carly's interest was peaked. She really wanted to know what happened between the two Disney icons. Not to be nosy or anything like that, but she genuinely wanted to help out her friend.

"Demi, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Selena?"

Betrayal. That's what was going on through Selena's mind as she read the article with Demi's picture plastered all over the front. Along side her former girlfriend was another tall skinny brunette, her interlinked with the rock star's.

The head lines from the news article seemed to scream at the Hispanic Disney actress.

"Demi's New Web Show Girlfriend." It read.

In any normal state, she wouldn't care about what a tabloid rag would have to say about them. But her break with Demi left her in a raw and vulnerable state. Her eyes continued to skim the article, feeling her heart break with every word she read.

"Disney rock princess Demi Lovato wastes no time between her break ups. After a fairly recent separation from her once long time girlfriend Selena Gomez, the Disney actress seems to be finding solace with Seattle's very own iCarly's Carly Shay."

"Carly shay?...Carly freakin Shay?" Selena shouted out incredulously. She couldn't believe it! Demi Lovato, the woman she had loved since forever, dumped her and moved onto a damn web show host!

And to think that she actually followed iCarly at one point. How could Demi do this to her? Just a mere three months after spending so many years together, she just moves onto the girl that comes her way? Did their relationship mean that little to Demi?

In a huff, Selena threw the news paper article to the ground as she buried her face in her hands. She could feel the prickling tears forming in her eyes as she furiously began to wipe at them.

As she leaned back on her bed she thought about the explosive fight that she had with her former lover. The one that ultimately lead to the end of their relationship. She didn't know what Demi was trying to do. But if her mission was to hurt Selena, then mission accomplished.

Looking over at the picture of Demi and Carly, she wiped away her tears one last time. She hated this feeling. She hated to see her former girlfriend effortlessly just move on like their relationship meant nothing to her.

'Well two can play the same game.' She thought to herself as she sat up from her position. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed her iPhone and looked through the list of her contacts.

As she found the contact number she was looking for, she excitedly pressed the call button. As a young female voice answered through the other line, she felt her lips curl up into a small grin.

"Shelby hi! It's me Selena."


End file.
